


Kiss me, asshole.

by HedaBeka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, impromptu makeout session, no plot just pre-smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaBeka/pseuds/HedaBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff Prompt: Bellamy goes to kiss Clarke but she moves her head so he ends up kissing her cheek, he draws a line of kisses from her cheek to her mouth. This starts a battle of teasing between them. [Didn't end up being fluff, more like pre-smut].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun, yet difficult, to write. Definitely better than I expected it to turn out. Requests are open on my tumblr account: I-mthebadguy or you can request it through my joint-tumblr-account: bellarkefanfictions.

Clarke wasn’t sure how it had happened -they had just been discussing the latest needs of the camp a moment ago- but all she could think about was the little shiver that coursed through her body when Bellamy settled his hands on her hips. Her question disappeared on a breathy gasp as her lower lip dipped down, eyebrows drawing together as she ran her eyes over the boy standing in front of her. Like his hands, his eyes were settled on her hips, seemingly stunned by his own bold move to grasp at her waist. Clarke glanced down as he flexed his fingers out, and pushed the edge of her shirt up. She held in the urge to squirm beneath his grip, unsure just why his fingers brushing along her abdomen made her stomach twist and burn. Clarke ran her tongue across her lips as she glanced back up towards Bellamy, looking up just in time to see his lips twitch up at the edges before his gaze met hers. His eyes were an inky brown -a drastic contrast to her crisp blue eyes. His eyes darkened as he took her in, the twitch of his lip turning into a tentative smile as he glanced between her eyes and her lips. 

“Bellamy,” his name fluttered off of her lips in a breathy whisper. Crimson trickled into her cheeks and spread down her throat as she gnawed at her lower lip and glanced down, unable to hold in the embarassment. Her teeth stopped chewing at her lip as she watched him take a step forward, closing off the space and pressing his own body to hers. The soft touch of his calloused hand to her cheek drew her chin up as she gazed back into those dark eyes. His hand lowered to her throat, and the air seemed to shift as he drew in closer, hardly a breath between them. His eyes slipped closed as his nose brushed hers, and she felt hers flutter shut soon after. His lips brushed over hers, just barely a touch as if he were leaving room for her to back out, which knowing him it was exactly what he would do.

A soft laugh escaped her as her lips brushed his, but when he moved in further to capture her bottom lip she shifted her head to the side. His lips slid across her skin and she heard him let out a grumble as he moved to plant a kiss to her cheek instead. He pulled away after a moment and glanced down at her, his eyes hooded as he watched her with a growing smirk. He moved in once more to drag his lips over her cheek and down her jaw, moving down slowly as he drew down towards her throat. A soft squeak escaped Clarke as his tongue traced down her throat before stopping to suck at her pulsepoint. The squeak was quickly followed by a groan as she reared her head back to give him more room to lap at her skin. 

She shifted slightly, moving her hair aside to help him out but as soon as she moved she felt his lips draw away from her skin. Her eyelashes fluttered as she stared up at him with blown pupils, lips dipping at the corners as she watched his face hover over hers. She nosed closer to him, but he drew back immediately with a smirk. A whine escaped her and she tried once more before giving in and letting out a whining growl. 

Clarke moved her hands to his belt buckle and toyed with it, dipping her fingertips past the waistline of his pants as she drew up on her toes to kiss at his jaw. She pulled his belt loose as her lips lowered towards the curve of his throat, and then started to work on unbuttoning his pants as she licked at his pulse point. She could feel the rumbling of a growl and she pulled her lips away with her own smirk. Clarke hooked her thumbs into the loops of his pants and drew them down his hips, the smirk growing as she watched Bellamy’s eyes darken. With her fingers still hooked in his pants, she leaned up to kiss at his jaw, drawing away after a moment. A growl, more breathy than intimidating, fell off of her lips as she leaned into him, “Kiss me, asshole.” 

Clarke watched as his own lips quirked up before he put his hands back on her hips, tightened his grip on her, and lifted her up to press her against the wall. Her legs looped behind his back as he pressed her against the wall. His body held her in place against the wall as he captured her lips, a growl building deep in his throat before he pulled away slightly to breathe thickly against her lips, “You’re going to be the death of me, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open on my tumblr account: I-mthebadguy or you can request it through my joint-tumblr-account: bellarkefanfictions.


End file.
